Judge and Executioner
by GhostRipperD31H
Summary: Akio Akiyama is a normal kid. He is intelligent, shy, has a caring mother, and had best friend. As for school, he is ignored. Everything soon changes however. It all started when he began to see very disturbing and realistic things. Things related to his Father and a place called Silent Hill. Lot's of elements from Silent Hill, OCxHarem, possible lemons, gore, disturbing content.
1. Goodbyes

**Hello! Ghost here with my third DxD story! Once more, the story is a darker tale like the rest of my stories. This one is almost a crossover with Silent Hill, using the place itself and some monsters. This also means that this will be a more gory and disturbing story than my other story, Fixtures. My knowledge on Silent Hill is limited to Silent Hill 2, Shattered Memories, Origins, and the first movie. I also suck at symbolism, so please bear with me. It'll also start of a little slow, but I'd rather show you what my OC is like instead of just posting his profile.**

**Let's start!**

**"Demonic Talking"**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but OC's**

* * *

><p>It was a rather warm day in April with the Sun shining brightly, Not a cloud in sight. There was a slight breeze that occasionally ruffled the leaves in the trees, some lazily falling to the ground. As for the wildlife, they were happily scampering about, birds soaring high in the sky while others, like a pair of squirrels, scurried around the ground. To the normal observer, it would seem like a rather cheery spring day, a day meant to spend quality time with friends, making forever lasting memories. This was not the case however.<p>

At a small park were two kids, one male and the other female, sitting on the only swings of the playground of said park. In fact, they were the only ones there. They just sat their, not saying a thing. The only thing breaking the silence were sone birds chirping off in the distance.

The young boy, appearing to be no more than 8, was wearing a blue t-shirt and black shorts, a pair of dark gray sneakers completing his outfit. He also had pale skin and raven black, messy hair. His eye color, however, was what was the most surprising of his almost normal physical features. The young boy had dull red eyes due to a pigment mutation. His strange eye color put off most people, finding them to be peculiar and something to make a huge deal about. His companion sitting next to him was not one of those people. In fact, she was his first and only friend, meeting her at the age of 5.

She had a more tomboy-ish appearance, making it difficult to realize that she was a girl. Seeming to be around 7 years of age, she was wearing a gray sleeveless shirt, blue shorts, and green sneakers, quiet contrary to the belief of little girls wanting to wear floral dresses during spring. Her short, light brown hair further added to her boyish look. Her bright, violet eyes, once filled with mirth and curiosity, were now dull and and devoid of any sort of joy, replaced by sadness.

The pair continued to sit in a solemn silence, the sound of birds chirping a sweet melody off in the distance the only thing breaking said silence. After several minutes of silence, still not looking at his friend, decided to say what was on his mind, his voice slightly shaking.

"So...you really are leaving to England today Irina."

The young girl, Irina, chose not to speak. She knew that if she were to say something, anything, she would just break down into tears. She had hoped that she would've been ready by the time came for her to leave. How many times had she mentally prepared herself for this specific moment? Ten times? Twenty? Whatever amount it was, it seemed to be for naught. All her preparation had failed her in the end, and for good reason.

She was leaving behind her closest friend, someone she hung out with everyday. No once had either person left the others side. Ever since they had first met each other, they were inseparable. They knew everything about each other, leading to their relationship to have a strong sense of trust, repsect, and safety. Irina had even developed feelings for her friend, to scared to confess those feelings to him for fear that their strong friendship would've been ruined. Now that she was leaving, Irina regretted it. Confessing now would only make saying goodbye even harder.

"You know, I thought I would've been able to say goodbye to you Irina. I figured that hanging out at the park where we met one last time would've made things easier. I'm so stupid," the boy said, looking down towards his feet. Though Irina couldn't see, she knew he had started to shed a few tears. Seeing him cry like this made her feel anger. Anger her father for having accepted that damn job all the way in England. A place away from her home. Away fron everything she knew. Away from her lifestyle. Away from...him.

"W-Why!? Why'd he have to accept a job so far away!? T-That's so stupid! There are hundreds of good jobs here! Who cares about money!? I-I...don't want to leave. T-This is where my home is, where you are Akio," Irina ranted, her shaky voice turning into sobs, tears staining her cheeks. She hadn't meant any of that, only wanting something to direct her pain and sadness towards.

Seeing that Irina was crying, Akio rubbed the tears away, getting up from swing seat and moving to stand in front of her trembling form.

"Irina. You shouldn't talk like that. This is actually a really good opportunity for you and your family," Akio said, trying to stop, unsuccessfully, Irina from crying. "Irina?"

Surprising him, Irina lunged towards him, wrapping her thin arms aroind his torso in a hug, crying into his chest. Regaining his senses, Akio returned the bittersweet hug, rubbing her back softly in order to try and sooth her, placing his chin on her head. They stayed like that until Irina's sobs turned into soft whimpers. Holding her at arms length and looking directly into her puffy eyes.

"Even though we'll be far apart, that doesn't mean we won't be able to contact each other, right?"

"R-Right," Irina answered, sniffling.

"We both have our families numbers. Once you get settled, we can start to talk to each other again. If not by phone, then by webcam. No matter what, we can still get in touch and remain friends," Akio assured her, giving her a small smile.

"Y-You're right! T-There's nothing for us to get so worked over."

"Good." As he comforted Irina, he noticed that they were at the park for quite a while now. It was almost time for her to go. It seemed that she also knew that she had to get going, finding the ground where her feet were at to be very interesting. Letting go of Irina, Akio reached to his side, where two black objects with a black antenna were strapped to his shorts, handing one to Irina, shocking her.

"You've kept them this entire time!?"

"Of course. It was how we met," Akio answered in a small voice, seeing at the walkie talkie he had given Irina, the pair to the one he had currently in his hands.

_**Flashback**_

_It was almost 3 years ago when Akio and Irina met at the park they were currently at, the strong friendship occurring more out of accident._

_It was a cool October day, a few clouds in the sky offering protection from the sun. Due to the temperature getting cooler, there weren't that many animals and was a more calm day. Or it would've been. The park was filled with various kids going around and playing. Akio, meanwhile was looking around frantically._

_His mother, Ms. Akiyama, a short woman with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes had bought him some walkie talkies and taken him to the park, urging him to go out and make a friend. She knew her son was a shy and akward person. She figured getting him something meant to enjoy with another being would help get him out of his shell._

_As for Akio, he had somehow lost one of the walkie talkies. This is what lead to him frantically searching around the entire park for the walkie talkie. It had even lead to him doing something he dreaded: talking to other kids. After almost 15 minutes, Akio was about to call it quits, ready to tell his mom the bad news._

_*bzzt*_

_"You're cold," a high pitched voice came from his walkie talkie._

_*bzzt*_

_Standing still for a few seconds, Akio quickly looked around, trying to spot the person who had his other walkie talkie._

_*bzzt*_

_"Come find me!"_

_*bzzt*_

_Grabbing his own walkie talkie, Akio started walking around aimlessly. He didn't know who this girl was and he honestly didn't care. All he wanted was his walkie talkie back. The last time he lost sonething his mom had bought for him...let's just say it didn't end so well._

_*bzzt*_

_"Hot!"_

_*bzzt*_

_Akio might not have any friends, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to play games like those. Hot meant that he was near her. Looking around, he spotted a bush next to a small tree. He heard some giggling noises coming from that area. Walking towards it, he found what looked like a boy with light brown hair laughing, holding his walkie talkie._

_"Looks like you found me! That was fun!"_

_"Um, c-can I please have my walkie talkie back?", Akio asked shyly. He just wanted it back before going back to his mom._

_"Not yet. Now it's your turn to hide!", the person said happily._

_"I-I just want it back."_

_"No! You'll get it back once we're down playing!", they said with a pout, crossing their arms._

_Akio just let out a sigh. He didn't like interacting with others, which is exactly what he was being asked for right now. Still, it couldn't be all that bad, right. "Promise?"_

_"Promise," they said with a nod and a grin. "I'm Irina Shidou by the way," she said as she held out her hand for a handshake just like she was taught when meeting someone._

_"Akio Akiyama," he replied, ignoring her outstretched arm. He'd play with her, but that doesn't mean he would have to enjoy it. "We should probably hurry up."_

_"Alright. Now go and hide."_

_**End Flashback**_

It turned out to be something that he enjoyed doing with her. That was also how he made his first friend. Of course he would keep them. The memories with them, and more so Irina, were too precious to him. It was the first time that he felt accepted by someone other than his mom.

"Take good care of it Irina. Whenever we meet in person again, we can play that one game again. Promise?"

"Promise," Irina answered, holding the walkie talkie to her chest, a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>2 12 Months Later**

It was late in the afternoon, around 6:37 pm to be exact. It was now early July, a few months after Irina had left to England due to her father getting a job at the Church there. Just like he had said, the still communicated about three times a week. Akio was always excited when he got to talk to her. Conversing with her always made him feel happy, Irina cheering him up all the time. The same couldn't be said about his time at school.

The other students had practically shunned him from the class. No one talked to him, sat next to him, wanted him as a partner, etcetera etcetera. It had even gotten to the point where some It his fellow classmates started to bully him, spreading rumours about him. Everyday it got worse. Akio didn't even know what he did to deserve it. Was it because for his eye color or his personality? What if it was just all of him that was wrong in their eyes?

_'I shouldn't think like this. Irina always says that I should just look on the bright side of things. The next day can only get better, right? Besides, I have to finish my homework. It doesn't help that my head hurts.'_

Akio was sitting at a desk in the office room of the two-story house he and his mom lived in. It was a rather small room with just the desk, a computer, rolling chair, and wooden flooring to match the white walls. That was all there was. Simple. Something Akio like about his living condition.

Letting out a sigh, Akio continued to work on his homework. Now, Akio was an intelligent student, not having any sort of major academic trouble at school. He always got an A on all of his tests and quizzes. All but one class. Math. His worse subject. It was also what his homework was over, which didn't help his headache.

_'It takes me forever to finish Math work. Might as well start now.'_

Akio started to work out the complicated Math problems, letting out a sigh every time he messed something up. Other than that, everything was going well. It would have at least, if it wasn't for that continuous scratching noise he kept hearing.

_'Just ignore it Akio, Math needs to be finished.'_

The scratching noise continued, though it got louder this time, the noise hurting his ears and making his headache worse. Getting up, Akio left the office of the house, walking into the main hallway. To his left was the wooden front door, in front of him the stairs leading to the second floor. The hallway lead to the kitchen on the right and a door underneath the stairs that lead to a closet. Wanting to find the source of the scratching noise, Akio listened carefully, walking towards the direction of the closet under the stairs. He was sure that was where the noise came from. As he got closer, however, the noise stopped.

_'Well, that was rather easy. Now that I'm up, might as well get a snack. Might help me concentrate on the work better.'_

Taking one last look at the door leading to the closet, Akio made his way towards the kitchen, ready to get some sort of fruit as a snack. He was halfway there when a large slam startled him, making him fall down, cheats heaving.

"What the check!?"

Looking around with wide eyes, Akio saw that there was a large crack on the door underneath the stairs. In fact, it was partly open, revealing nothing but darkness. Swallowing down a lump in his throat, Akio got up and made his way towards the open door, intent on closing it. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that wasn't his mom. She as outside tending to some flowers.

As he got closer to the door, he got an intense feeling of dread. Sadly, Akio was always curious, wanting to figure out things himself.

When he was close enough, he reached out towards the door in order to close it. Something beat him to it though. It had grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door shut, a crying noise coming from the closet resembling a baby's.

It was only for a split second but it was enough for Akio. He had seen the thing, it's pure white eyes, dark gray skin with lots of black veins, and a large, very inhuman smile, teeth dirty with human meat and flesh. With wide eyes, Akio quickly ran outside towards his mother, screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! Why end it like this? Because I'm too tired to add what I originaly wanted to add. Sorry. Like I said, it'll be a slow start, so there'll be more of Akio seeing things and going to various doctors for medical treatment. This was more of the prologue. Might be about 3-4 chapters until we get to the good stuff. I'll also try making the chapters longer. This story will get updated along with my story Fixtures.<strong>

**Harem: **Irina, Koneko, Akeno, Rias, Ravel, Asia, Grayfia (not sure yet, would mean a few things change)

**Feel free to leave any suggestions. I would like to know what you guys think about it. See you next time!**


	2. The Dream

**Hello! Glad to see people are interested in reading this story. Hopefully this story will meet your guys' expectations.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington- **** Yep, you're first.**

**Anime PJ-**** Thanks! The movie wasn't clear on that, so thanks for letting me know. It really helps.**

**TheLastNanaya-**** The harem is still a WIP, so I only stated those that are confirmed to be in it. Feel free to leave any suggestions if you'd like.**

**withdranwnmadness000-**** Seeing how the majority of the stories are rather...happy, I figured I'd be creative by adding lots of horror. What a better way than a crossover with Silent Hill? Thanks for the tip with Grayfia by the way.**

**Alright, let's start!**

**"Demonic Talking"**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but OC's**

* * *

><p>Minori Akiyama was outside, tending to a small patch of brightly colored flowers. Though it was currently in the afternoon (around 6:58 pm), It was still rather warm outside, though Ms. Akiyama wasn't bothered by it. She was too busy tending to her flowers, an activity she enjoyed doing with her family when she was younger.<p>

_'I can't believe it's July already. In a few weeks Akio will be on break. Maybe I should teach him how to tend to flowers like my Mother taught me. It might make him feel better since he has trouble at school.'_

Minori let a sad sigh as she grabbed a metal watering can and started to water her flowers. Akio didn't hang out with other kids, always opting to stay at home and help his mother out. She knew that her son was rather shy and awkward when talking to others, leading to him getting picked on by the others. Though Ms. Akiyama tried everything to stop him from being bullied, nothing worked. It didn't help that the teachers did absolutely nothing about it.

_'Poor Akio.'_

Just as she was about to finish watering her flowers, she heard a loud, blood-curdling scream.

"MOM!"

Dropping the watering can, Minori ran towards her house, panicking and scared.

"Akio! Don't worry, I'm coming!"

Making it back to the house, Minori saw her son curled up into a ball, sobbing uncontrollably, covering his eyes and ears. Seeing him so distressed, she immediately ran towards him and hugged him, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. "Shh. Shh. It's alright Akio. It's alright. I'm here. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Akio couldn't respond, holding on tightly to her as he continued to sob, his shoulders shaking heavily. Still, he had to warn her of what he saw. That...thing...could still very much be there. "M-M-Mom?"

"What's wrong Akio," Minori questioned as she held onto him tightly. Though her main focus was Akio's safety and well-being, she still had to find out what had terrified him like that.

"T-T-There's someone in the closet."

Ms. Akiyama looked down into her son's tear stained face with a slightly shocked expression. Though she expected something serious, hearing her son say that someone was in there was not one of them. "What do you mean there's someone in there?"

"I-I-It was a woman, I think. T-They had gray skin with black veins and pure white eyes with a creepy smile. T-There was also the sound of something crying," Akio responded, his sobs now subsiding as he slowly calmed down. He couldn't comprehend what it was that he saw. All Akio knew was that it couldn't possibly be human. No one had an appearance like that, even if he only saw what it looked like for a split second.

"Are you sure Akio? You might be imagining things," Minori told her son. She was a little skeptical that someone had managed to sneak into the house, especially someone that matched that description.

"Mom, you have to believe me! They're in there and they want to get me! Please believe me!"

"I want to Akio, but there aren't people that look like that. You just might be a little tired."

Akio, now angry, pushed himself away from his mother's arms, giving her a pleading look. "Please believe me Mom! There's no way that I would make this up," Akio begged. There was no reason to make something like this up. Why his own mother didn't trust him absolutely baffled him. His mother, a symbol of comfort, hope, and support, did not believe in what he was saying. Why? He couldn't understand it. It reminded him of the teachers at his school, not doing a damn thing to stop all those bullies.

Minori must've realized the same thing, because she finally relented, looking at her son for a few seconds before turning towards the closet door. "Alright Akio. I still have my doubts however," she muttered quietly. Before Akio could respond, Minori had already opened the closet door. What she saw was...nothing. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary in that closet. There were a few coats and hangers here and there, but nothing else. The only real thing that stood out was a large, dead cockroach. "As I thought, nothing."

"But they were there Mom. Why won't you believe me?" Akio looked torn, fresh tears now running down his cheeks. His mother was once again shrugging off what he wanted to say like it was nothing.

"Look Akio. There's no one here. Maybe you did see something, but it's gone now. You might be tired, so go to bed."

"But Mom, I-", Akio started before getting cut off.

"Akio!", Minori snapped at him, Akio looking at her with those sad, dull red eyes. This was all too much for her right now. What Akio was saying didn't make sense to her at all. What ever actually happened that made him scream like that, she figured he wouldn't say right now. "Just...go to bed. You'll probably feel better once you get some sleep," she said softly, pressing her hand to her forehead.

Looking at his mother for a little while longer,his lip quivering, Akio quickly ran upstairs and to his room, shutting the door closed. Feeling guilty had how s huh e had just brushed off Akio, Minori looked back towards the closet before closing the door and walking back towards her small garden of flowers.

_'I sure handled that correctly. Dammit. Why couldn't I at least humored him by agreeing with him. He has enough problems at school as it stands.'_

As for Akio, he was laying face down in his bed, crying. Today just wasn't his day. Apart from the typical day at school, it just went downhill with what had just occurred. Still, he had trust in what Irina had told him time and time again in their letters. Hope that the next day will be better. It can't go downhill forever, right. Maybe he was imagining what he had just seen. School had been getting more and more difficult. After much struggling, he managed to momentarily forget what had happened and fall asleep.

_*tap tap*_

It had been a couple of hours since Akio had managed to fall asleep. The time was now 11:59, the moon shining brightly outside. However, the sky was rather cloudy, blocking out a good portion of the light, leaving everything in complete darkness.

_*tap tap*_

Unknown to the poor boy, and obscured figure stared at his prone form from his window, it's body twitching and having inhuman spasms.

**"...Burn."**

* * *

><p>"Akio! Wake up! It's time for school!"<p>

The smell of fresh pancakes with maple syrup permeated the air, waking Akio up. He sat up in bed, letting out a yawn while stretching his arms, a tired look on his face. While he was doing all this, he noticed how parched his throat was and dehydrated he felt, almost as if he hadn't had anything to drink for the past couple of days. It didn't help that he also had a painful headache to go along with.

"Not even a minute into today and it's already off to a bad start," Akio muttered to himself. As he sat in bed, he mulled over what had happened yesterday in the afternoon. Letting out a small shudder, he got out of bed, prepared to get ready for school. Grabbing a fresh pair of clothes, he went to go take a quick shower before going downstairs to eat the freshly made breakfast.

* * *

><p>While he walked downstairs to the kitchen, Akio made sure to stay as far away from the closet door as possible. Everything was still fresh in his mind and there was no doubt he'd avoid that part of the house for as long as possible.<p>

"Morning Akio," Minori greeted him, handing him a plate of pancakes with maple syrup and strawberries on top. "Did you manage to sleep well last night?"

"I think so Mom, " Akio replied, setting down the plate at the dining room table before he went to pour himself a glass of apple juice. Once he did, he chugged down the glass of juice, hoping to hydrate alleviate himself from dehydration.

"What do you mean? And don't drink so quickly, you'll end up drowning," reprimanded him, sending him a small glare.

"I just fell asleep. I don't remember dreaming about anything. I did wake up feeling really dehydrated along with a terrible headache and a sore throat." Akio Sat down at the table and started to wolf down his breakfast, Ms. Akiyama letting out a sigh at seeing how her son. "I do feel better though."

The room was silent after that, the only sound was Akio eating.

"Akio, about yesterday..."

"It's alright Mom," the ground boy said, not looking up from his plate.

"Look, I know what must've happened-"

"I said it's fine," Akio interrupted finally looking up at his mother. She was wearing a light orange dress with an apron covering it. Her arms were crossed at she had a worried expression on her face. "Don't worry Mom. You're probably right about me having imagined all that. It was probably stress from all the work at school, along with how my classmates are acting. It must've just gotten to me."

"Are you sure you're okay? Though it's a little hard to...comprehend what you saw, I highly doubt it's due to stress."

"I'm fine."

"If you want to talk about it Akio, I'm here. I'll listen to what you have to say," Minori muttered softly. She wanted to help him, but it was going to be difficult. Nothing about Akio was easy, even though it wasn't his fault. Still, helping him would be near impossible after how she acted when he tried explaining what he saw.

"Don't worry Mom. It won't happen again," Akio answered, smiling at her. She had finally relented and had returned the smile.

"Hurry up Akio. I'll go wait in the car. Don't forget to take your medication."

_'Good thing she bought it.' _Akio's smile had disappeared once his Mom had left. He grabbed his empty plate and took it to the sink. _'I doubt she can help me with this, considering how she acted as if it wasn't a big deal yesterday. As much as which I can just forget about it, I can't. What's worse, I feel like it may happen again.'_

With that final thought, Akio went to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and opened it. What was inside was an assortment of various types of medicine, ranging from liquids and pills to creams and the familiar band-aids. Grabbing a couple of different bottles, Akio opened them up. He took one pill from each bottle, a total of five pills of different colors. Taking a deep breath, he took each pill one by one, downing it with a glass of cold water. _'Why do I have to take so many kinds of medications. I know it's due to complications I've had since I was born, but Mom never did say what for.'_

Grabbing his school bag and making sure he wasn't forgetting anything he night need, Akio walked out of the house, locking the door behind him.

"Hurry up Akio! I'm running a little late," Minori called from the car. Akio quickly made his way to the passenger side, placing his school bad in the seat behind his. "Do you have everything you need Akio?"

"Yes."

"Alright," she said, pulling out of the driveway

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you have everything Akio? You didn't forget anything, did you," Minori questioned as she was dropping Akio off at the front of his school.<p>

"I already said yes like hundred tines already Mom," Akio responded with a sigh, grabbing his school bag from its place behind his seat.

"I'm just making sure. You know how forgetful you can get."

"Stop fretting so much Mom. You'll be late at work if you continue to do so."

"You're right," Minori exclaimed with shock as she looked at the watch she was wearing on her right arm. Leaning over to where Akio was, she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Good luck at school. Call me if something comes up."

"I know. Bye Mom," Akio said, closing the passenger door. He watched his mother leave before making his way to the medium-sized school builidng, watching as the other students entered the school and went to their respective classrooms.

_'Time for the same old routine. At least this makes sense to me. Sort of.'_

Letting out a small sigh, Akio made his way to the school, already knowing what to expect once school started. It was the same thing every time. He walked into the building and made his way up to the second floor. Once he was on the second floor, he would take a right and enter his classroom, which was the third door on the left. _'The same as usual. At least this makes sense to me. I feel like I'm forgetting something though.'_

"Hey Akio!"

_'Of course. I remember I now. How could I possibly forget?'_

"Yes?" Akio looked towards a boy sitting at the very back of the class with a sneer, slightly older than himself, around the age of 10. He was bulkier than most of the kids in the class. His name was Hideo Oshiro and one of Akio's main tormentors. Hideo had short, brown hair, almost in the form of a buzz cut. He had dark brown eyes and was wearing the school uniform, black pants and a simple white short-sleeved button up shirt.

"How's your morning been so far?" Hideo had gotten up from his seat and was making his way to Akio slowly, still sneering. Akio just looked away and tried to make his way to his own seat, which was near the back.

"Decent I suppose. Look, I don't feel so good, so can you please leave me alone?"

"Nah. I mean, it's too much fun messing with you, you know? Besides, have you even seen yourself lately? It's pretty hard not to pick on you. Right guys?" The couple other students in the classroom just grunted in agreement or just ignored what was going on. Having seen this all the time, they have gotten used to seeing the jock bully the social outcast. Nobody cared, though it wasn't as if they did in the first place.

"Just get out of the way. I need to finish some stuff on the Math homework," Akio muttered, trying to make his way past Hideo. With everything going on, he didn't have time to deal with the bully's typical antics.

"That's no way to talk to me," Hideo answered smugly. He quickly slapped Akio's books out of his hands, the loud noise managing to get the attention of the other students. Though they saw this all the time, it didn't mean they didn't find some kind of twisted enjoyment in watching someone get singled out form the rest of the group. "School supplies are getting expensive these days. You might want to take batter care of your things. You can start by picking them up."

Akio stared at the floor where his things lay. His book was open, some of the pages folded up. Pieces of paper, sone important, lay scattered about. A few pencils rolled around, some broken from the impact. Slightly trembling, Akio went to go pick them up. Suddenly, he felt a jarring impact on his chin, the force of the impact making him fall backwards. A loud crack could be heard as his head hit a nearby desk, the pain making him feel slightly nauseous as he tasted something metallic in his mouth.

"You actually fell for it! I can't believe it! What an idiot! And your supposed to be smart! Smart my ass! Hahahahaha!" Soon the rest of the class started to point at Akio and laugh at him. It was pretty funny seeing Akio reach for his things and then get suddenly kneed in the face by Hideo.

All Akio could do was glare at him with pure hatred, unshed tears in his eyes. He had a hand pressed to the area of his head where he hit the desk, his headache returning.

_'My hand feels warm and sticky, not to mention that rusty, metallic taste in my mouth.' _Holding his hand in front of his face, Akio could see the dark, red liquid coating his fingers. _'Of course. I'm bleeding.' _The rest of the students continued to laugh at him.

Hideo noticed the blood on Akio's hand, his smug sneer faltering. He hadn't put that much force into his knee. He suddenly felt a surge of anger. Anger at the fact that Akio was that weak. Anger at the fact that Akio hadn't retaliated like any other sane person. Anger at what could happen if the teacher, who still wasn't here, found out that he brought bodily harm to another. With as much force as he could muster, Hideo brought down his foot onto Akio's chest, making him cough up sone blood.

"Get up and pick up all this crap!" Hideo's outburst caused all the students to stop laughing. Seeing their fellow classmate, considered popular by all, act in anger was not something they expected.

Akio managed to get Hideo's foot of his chest, coughing violently. As he did, blood landed on the floor, alarming Akio.

"What's going on here!?" A middle-aged man walked into the classroom, wearing a gray suit and glasses. He had preceding black hair with dark eyes. The teacher was a shirt man with a beer belly that stretched out the suit. He walked in to see Akio coughing and Hideo standing over him. "Hideo, what's going on here?"

"Akio tripped. That's all," he answered, staring at Akio's pathetic form.

"Exactly how did he trip? Did you cause this?"

"No, Sensei. Everyone here can vouch for me. He just felt a little sick. He might just need to use the restroom."

"I see. Very well. Akio, go down to the bathroom and clean yourself up. Everyone else, settle down. We'll begin class shortly."

Akio, standing up uneasily, walked out of the room, his blood soaked hand clenched in a fist as the other hand covered his mouth.

Walking quickly to the nearest bathroom, he went to the first stall and threw up. Chunks of half digested pancakes and globs of blood came up. He continued to heave into the toilet for a couple of minutes until he felt a little better, sweating a little. Once he was done, Akio flushed the toilet and wiped his mouth, breathing heavily.

Going towards the sink, Akio washed his hands thoroughly with soap, cleaning the vomit and blood from his mouth in the process. Afterwards, he grabbed a wet paper towel and pressed it to the wound on his head.

"Ow, my head. Now that stupid headache is back. Stupid Hideo. Stupid class. Stupid school," Akio muttered to himself sadly. The only good thing about this whole ordeal was that his raven, black hair would be able to cover up any blood. At least, he hoped it would. If it didn't, It would lead to teachers asking to many questions. Questions that he'd have to answer only for them to later ignore and for him to get bullied even more. All Akio wanted was someone to call a friend

_'Someone like Irina. Though we send each other letters, I still miss her. She would've made all of this more bearable.'_

Throwing the bloodied paper towel into the nearby trashcan, Akio looked at himself in the mirror. He hated what he saw. Those dull red eyes, showing nothing but depression and a lack in self-confidence. That pale skin and black hair, giving him the appearance of someone who was sick all the time, which technically he was. "Dammit! What did I do in these past nine years to deserve all of this crap!?"

**"...Survive."**

Jumping up in surprise at the sound of _something _talking near him, Akio turned around, expecting to see someone behind him. Of course that would be illogical due to the fact that he was looking in a mirror at the time. As expected, he saw no one there.

"What is wrong with me? Maybe I hit my head too hard on that desk? Whatever," Akio said as he slightly shook his head, ignoring the pain that caused, "I should just head back to class."

As Akio was headed towards the door, he heard a gurgling noise coming fron one of the stalls. Anyone else would've ignored that, but not Akio. Why? Because he was the only one in the bathroom.

Now shaking in both fear and nervousness, Akio called out, "Hello? Are you okay?"

No response other the sound getting louder. The smell of rotting flesh was the only thing that Akio could smell, making him want to vomit all over again. Trying to calm himself down once more, Akio walked closer to the stall where the noise and smell were originating from. "Hello?"

Once again, no answer. For reasons unknown even to Akio, he just had to get to the bottom of this. Now standing in front of the stall, he noticed that he had just steeped into a large, dark puddle of an unknown liquid. "I just want to help you. I'm going to open the stall, okay?"

When no one responded once again, Akio took a deep breath through his mouth and opened the stall.

"Shit!", Akio cursed, falling into his butt on the strange puddle, crawling away from the stall, wide-eyed. In the stall was the most bizarre and disgusting thing Akio had ever seen, even worse than the day before. In the toilet, the murky water, made it impossible to see what was inside, not that Akio wanted to know. All around the toilet were rusty stains, blood, and large slabs of human meat with maggots covering them, the white, squirming things covering the floor and falling onto the toilet. Some had even managed to land on poor Akio, who tried his Damon hardest to get them off. That wasn't it though.

The maggots and meat originated, or at least Akio guessed, from the dangling corpse. It was humanoid in shape, its gender unknown. All the skin had been peeled off, leaving only the raw muscle attached to the body. In fact, at a corner of the stall was a good portion of the missing skin, pieces of muscle and tissue attached to some parts. A lone eye was all that remained for the face, the other having been long gone. The torso of the corpse and how it was hanging was the most alarming.

The torso had large stitch markings all over, barbed wire wrapping around multiple times at the stomach area. Some of the stitches had come to be undone, maggots and other indescribable things fell from them. How it was hanging made it seem as if it had been crucified, chains pulling the arms apart and tying the legs together, attached to the wall.

"Oh my God," Akio muttered, unable to look away. He felt like the lone eye of the corpse was staring straight at him, as if it was studying him. Quickly standing up, Akio ran out of the bathroom, ignoring the pain in his head. He had to get out of here and tell the teacher. He had to warn everyone else. Making it back to the classroom, he ran inside, getting the attention of everyone in the class.

"Mr. Akiyama, glad you finally made it back. It's now 9:10. You've been gone for over half an hour. Please explain yourself."

"S-Sensei, there's a dead body in the bathroom! Hurry!"

That managed to get everyone's attention. The students immediately started to panic and gossip amongst themselves. As for the teacher, he had a shocked expression on his face. The only though running in his mind was, _'They didn't prepare me for this shit.'_

"Alright Akio, lead the way. Everyone else, stay in this classroom and don't do a single thing. Just remain calm and I'll be right back." Akio and his teacher swiftly left the classroom, running towards the restroom.

"W-What!?"

"There's no possible way that there's a dead body at the school!"

"I think I'm going to throw up!"

"I wanna go home!"

Everyone in the classroom started to panic. No one knew what to do. If order wasn't restored, then people might start to run away. Running away would lead to unwanted questions.

All of this was going on through Hideo's head as he saw some of classmates start to cry, others looking very sick, and some just sitting in shock. What made him snap was wen he saw some of the students start to pull their phones out, ready to call either the police or their parents.

"Everyone, calm down!" All the classmates stopped what they were doing and stared at Hideo, who was standing up with his usual sneer. "This is Akio we're talking about! That lame loser would do whatever it takes to get attention. I bet all of you that nothing happened. Just trust me," Hideo stated reassuringly.

It worked, as everyone visibly calmed down. Some even started to chuckle a little bit.

"Y-Yeah, you're probably right Hideo."

"Why didn't I think of that? You're so smart Hideo."

"I feel so much better now."

All Hideo could do was smile. He loved having people on his side.

Meanwhile, Akio and his teacher were at the the restroom, looking at the the dangling corpse he found. At least, they were looking at where it was supposed to be at. When they arrived, they found nothing out of the ordinary. The floor was nice and clean with nothing strange covering it. The smell was gone, replaced with the faint scent of different cleaning supplies used at the bathroom regularly. The toilet was almost spotless and there was no trace of a dead body, decaying flesh, or maggots anywhere. With a tired sigh, the teacher turned towards Akio, panic and fear replaced by worry and slight irritability.

"Akio, would you care to explain?"

"Sensei, you have to believe me! It was right there, Just hanging in that stall. There was blood and gore everywhere. Please," Akio started, "just trust me. I'm not making this up!" As Akio talked, he winced in pain, clutching his head.

"Akio, I'd like to believe you. I really would. Unfortunately, there's nothing that can make me believe that what you're saying is in fact the truth. Besides, you hit your head. You might've been hallucinating everything. It may have been due to what Hideo and his cronies due to you regularly."

"Wait, you knew? Yet, you did nothing about it?"

"In sorry Akio," his teacher apologized. "He cones from an influential family that can just make it seem as if his son wasn't at fault."

"Of course," Akio muttered, looking away. "This isn't the first time sonething strange happens to me you know."

"Really!?" His teacher looked at him in surprise. It was one thing say sonething drastic, like saying they saw a dead body, and blame it as head trauma. It was another for it to not be the first time. Things like this required help. "I see. Well Akio, if you'd like, I can call your mother. This would require her attention."

"Whatever. Do what you most Sensei." Akio didn't know what to think of right now at that moment. This was the third time sonething happens, and in less than a day at that. Akio wasn't oblivious. He knew that whatever it was that he saw in the closet was also outside his window. Why this was happening to him, he didn't know. It didn't matter much right now however.

* * *

><p>The ride home was awkward for both persons involved. Akio was still recovering from what he just experienced and his head injury. As for Minori, she had to deal with the fact that Akio couldn't go back to school unless he went to a psychologist. Hearing something that basically was a nice way of saying that her son was insane did not sit well with her.<p>

_'It's like what happened to my sister. Look how that turned out. Every time I look at him, I can't help but remember.'_

She stole a glance at Akio, seeing how quiet he was, clutching his head where he got injured. It saddened her to see him act like this. Everything was so fine not too long ago. What went wrong?

After a while, they made it back to their house, though none of them bothered to get out of the care. It was Minori who spoke first. "Listen Akio. I want you to know that I believe you. Your teacher believes you. That's why we'll be going to a professional later. Maybe they can help us get to the bottom of this. You should go rest in the meantime, alright?"

Akio didn't answer, instead just getting out of the car and going into the house. Minori let out a sigh before she too Made her way to the house.

* * *

><p>Akio was in his room, laying down in bed, replaying everything that had occurred to him recently. None of it made any sense, yet their continued to bug him. Maybe they were all connected somehow, in a way that he had yet to figure out. Either way, he couldn't bear with any of it. Letting out a small yawn, Akio decided to listen to his Mom's advice. Rest now. Get help later. Hopefully, that would calm down his nerves.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It was completely dark outside in the small town. Everything was calm and quiet, as it should be. Just a single glance and anyone would think that it was just a regular, neighborhood-friendly town, a place where nothing could go wrong. That was just the complete opposite, unfortunately.<em>

_In a medium-sized house, there lived a family. A loving Father with a Wife who carried their future son, and a young daughter of around 11. It was a typical, average family. One that would go on family outings. One that would support each other. One that would protect each other even if it meant they would get hurt._

_"M-Mommy?" The young girl of the family cried out loud, wearing a pair of purple pajamas. She had heard her parents yelling, along with the noise of something scraping along the walls and the bloody wails of her mother. Outside she could hear what sounded like chanting. What they were saying, she couldn't decipher._

_She made her way down a small corridor, the walls starting to peel. Along the walls were blood streaks and writing._

_'They speak to me from Hell'_

_'The true God speaks to warn me'_

_'Sacrifice those unworthy and unjust'_

_"M-Mom?"_

_The young girl didn't hear anything, so all she could do was continue walking forward. The only light illuminating the dark hallway was a chandelier, swinging precariously back and forth. It illuminated the pictures of the once happy family hanging on the walls, some torn down. As she walked forward, she could see a looming figure ahead of her, staring back at her. In the figure's hand was what looked like a knife, but she couldn't be too sure._

_"W-Who are you?", the girl asked in fear._

_"It's me. Don't you recognize your own Father?"_

_"W-What's wrong with Mommy?"_

_The figure didn't respond, instead drooping whatever it was holding and walking ever so slowly towards his daughter._

_"She's alright. I'll protect her. I'll also protect you. Please don't cry darling."_

_The young girl quickly ran into her Father's awaiting arms, feeling much safer than before. Her Father was a kind, gentle man. One who would put his own family before himself. She felt her Father gently rub her back, doing his best to calm her down._

_"I-I'm so scared Dad!"_

_"Don't worry sweetie. Dad will protect you."_

_Her Father placed his hands on either side of her face, making her look directly at him. He gave her a kind smile, the same smile he'd give to her when she felt scared or accomplished sonething worthy._

_"I-I feel a little better."_

_"Good. Dad will protect you. He'll always protect you."_

_Suddenly, the young girl felt her oxygen get cut off, before she was suddenly lifted and pressed against the wall._

_"Ack!"_

_She couldn't believe what was happening. Her Father was still smiling at her, yet here he was, choking her with one hand, slowly killing her. She tried to kick and squirm away from him but couldn't. All she could do was cry as she realized her own Father would kill her._

_"Dad will make sure you're safe. Please smile. Dad doesn't like to see you sad, sweetie."_

_Still with that same smile, he brought his other hand up and grabbed her jaw. With all his strength, the man started to pull on the jaw. All the girl could was twitch around even more, trying desperately to get away and live._

_Soon, a loud pop was heard._

_"AHHHHHH!"_

_Nearby, crying could be heard._

* * *

><p>"Akio! Wake up! Akio!"<p>

Startled, Akio woke up, his Mom shaking him awake. He realized that he had been screaming and crying in his sleep.

"Akio, are you alright? Shh, Mom's here. Shh," Minori hugged him, trying her best to calm down her distraught son. She watched as he cried into her shoulder, muttering something about a broken family.

Whatever it was, it was certainly not normal. No matter what, she woukd make sure Akio gets better. He didn't deserve any of this. Yet, the more she thought about it, along with hearing the bits and pieces of what Akio was saying he dreamt, the more she realized that this all sounded so...familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! So, who else likes apple juice?<strong>

**Akio is now starting to see all these things more and more often. As you can see, Minori is connected to this somehow and now Akio needs help. I'd also like to mention that the time have some significance.**

**Harem: **Irina, Koneko, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Grayfia, Xenovia, Ravel

**Feel free to leave any sort of suggestion or comment on what I'm doing right or wrong. See you guys next time!**


	3. Terrible Birthday

**Hello! Ghost here with another chapter.**

**withdranwnmadness000-**** I sort of have an idea on how to mix Silent Hill with DxD, though I'm still planning a couple of things. Thanks for the support! And yes, it'll be long prologue like in Fixtures. The only difference is that this prologue will be even crazier, hopefully.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington-**** Apple Juice! Not too sure on Akio killing his entire school.**

**Anime PJ-**** Thanks! I do plan on making things worse later on...**

**TheLastNanaya-**** Thanks for those suggestions! I'll probably add a good portion of them to the harem, though I'll have to think about some. As for characters from other series, I'm not too sure. It's something I'm debating.**

**M-anonymous-**** I swear, I added the breakfast part last chapter just to mention apple juice. Love that stuff. Thanks for the support!**

**Not much else to say, so let's start!**

**"Demonic Talking"**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but OC's**

* * *

><p>Akio was nervously sitting on a blue chair, looking around the room. Sitting next to him in a similar chair was his Mom. They were both in a waiting room, light from the evening Sun spilling in from the windows. There were other blue chairs around the room, some of them occupied. The walls were a light beige color, the carpet a dark gray color. Hanging from the wall was a television showing the news that they both ignored. Currently on their minds was the dream that Akio had not too long ago. What it meant, Akio had no clue. Minori, however, had an idea on what was going on.<p>

_'Everything that's been going on to poor Akio...God no. He was just a newborn when it happened, so there's no way he could remember, right? No matter. He's my son now. I'll protect him.'_

Minori looked over at her son's direction, noticing that he was shaking slightly. Letting out a small sigh, she placed a comforting hand on his dark, raven black hair, getting his attention. "Don't be so nervous Akio."

"But Mom, I don't know what's going on with me. What if the doctor can't help me or what if he thinks I'm crazy?"

"Nonsense Akio," Minori reassured him with a small smile. "He's just a doctor. Doctors are meant to help people, no matter what. He won't judge you. Besides, these checkups will help you to stop having these strange occurrences."

"...Ok," Akio muttered quietly, looking towards the television. He hoped it would help him get his mind off everything that has happened lately. It did, but only for a few minutes. His momentary peace of mind was interrupted by the receptionist calling his name.

"Akio Akiyama? Dr. Matsuoka will see you now."

Letting out a shaky breath, Akio stood up and followed the receptionist to where Dr. Matsuoka was located, Minori following right behind him. He hoped his Mom was right about this meant to help him.

Soon, they came to a stop in front of a wooden door with a golden, metal name tag reading "Dr. Isao Matsuoka" on it. The receptionist knocked on the door lightly to alert the person inside of their presence.

"Go on in," the receptionist said, holding the door open for them.

"Thank you," Minori answered, guiding Akio inside the room of the Doctor.

The room itself was of medium size and rather comfy, the walls painted a pale blue. There was a pair of dark red sofas and a large mahogany desk with an older looking man sitting behind it. He was wearing a brown coat with a black shirt underneath. The man had brown hair with noticeable gray hairs along the sides and green eyes. Standing up, the man went over to great them, Akio seeing how tall the man was.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Isao Matsuoka. You must be Akio Akiyama, correct," Dr. Matsuoka questioned, looking at Akio. Looking off towards the side in nervousness, Akio nodded yes. "In that case, feel free to sit down on one of the couches. There's no need to feel scared. In going to assume that you're his Mother," Dr. Matsuoka was now looking at Minori.

"Yes. Minori Akiyama," she replied, giving a slight bow.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Akiyama. Feel free to also sit down."

Seeing that she went to sit down with Akio, Dr. Matsuoka went over to desk and grabbed a folder and some pieces of paper. "Would you care for something to drink?"

"No thanks."

"...No," Akio answered simply. He was looking at his feet, not comfortable being here at all. Sure, this was meant to help him, yet it felt slightly wrong. Seeking medical help like this made him feel like he was some psycho, a person that would be considered trash and scrum in society for not functioning correctly. At least, that's what Hideo and the others at school would say. They already say other things to him. Things like being a waste of space, he didn't deserve to have friends, or other things along the lines of him being a mistake. It was to the point that he believed all that. He hated his personality, his looks, his intelligence.

What was some stranger going to do to change that?

"Very well. In that case, let us begin," Dr. Matsuoka said as he took a seat across from them, folder in his lap and pen in his hand. "Let us begin with something simple. Tell me a little bit about yourself Akio."

Akio didn't answer at first. That simple question seemed to aggravate him, something he couldn't comprehend. All the Doctor was asking was a little more information on himself and here he was feeling slight anger. It scared him, feeling like this for no logical reason. Shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts and to calm down some, Akio then answered.

"I'm Akio Akiyama and I'll be 10 soon."

"Soon? When is that?"

"A couple of weeks. The tenth of July."

Dr. Matsuoka wrote down that information on one of his pieces of paper before looking up. "That's towards the end of your first term in school, before break, right? That must be fun."

"Not really," Akio muttered.

"Why not? Getting to celebrate your birthday and then having a few weeks off school, spending time with friends and stuff. Wouldn't that be something to look forward to?"

"I don't have any friends. The only one I have is Irina, but she moved far away. We write letters to each other though."

"I see. What about your classmates? In sure they're your friends," Dr. Matsuoka said reassuringly.

"No. They always pick on me and hurt me, physically and mentally. Calling me names and beating me up."

"Well, You must've told someone, right," Dr. Matsuoka asked.

"Yes. I told my Mom, who took it up with the principal. They didn't do anything about it. I still called all these names. Just today, thanks to Hideo, the main bully, I have a gash in my head."

"What else do they do? What types of things do they call you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"They make fun of my appearance and my personality, saying that I'm useless. It's gotten to the point where I believe what they are saying."

"That does not sound good," Dr. Matsuoka said as he continued to write down what Akio said. "By the sound of it, it seems that this has been going on for quite some time. Things like this would certainly produce sone sort of trauma, along with things like depression. It would certainly have a negative affect on you mentally. Tell me, has anything strange happened lately. Things like nightmares or mood swings?"

This time, it was Minori that answered. "That's actually why we're here. Due to what happened in school today, Akio was ordered to see a doctor."

"Please explain."

"Well, I went to the bathroom because of the gash on my head," Akio said. "While I was there, I heard a...voice. There was also a pungent smell. Wanting to know what it was, I followed the smell to one of the stalls. What I saw was a dead body, hanging from some barbed wire. I went to get the teacher and when we got back, it was gone. That wasn't the first time something like this happened." Akio took in a deep breath before continuing, looking at the Doctor. "The day before, I heard the sound of something crying coming from the downstairs closet in our house. I went to the door to check when I saw something in there close the door. I couldn't really get a good look at it though."

Dr. Matsuoka only gave a solemn nod, writing down the information. He didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. At first, he figured Akio had a few issues because of the troubles he has at school. He never actually thought that the kid would be seeing things. This wasn't something that he was really prepared to deal with. Cases like this were better dealt with in a psychiatric hospital. Still, it was his job to help people deal with their problems. There just had to be some sort of logical explanation to this.

"Anything else?"

"I also had a nightmare before coming here. It was house, I think. It was dark and in disarray. I could also here someone screaming. There was also a girl older than me walking down a hall towards the noise before getting stopped by a man. I couldn't make out his features but I know it was her Father. He then pinned her to the wall and...ripped her jaw off, killing her. I woke up shortly afterwards," Akio said, looking towards the floor. He felt slightly embarrassed in explaining all of this to the Doctor. There was no doubt in his mind that Dr. Matsuoka thinks that he's crazy. He would to if he heard someone try to tell him all of this. He expected Dr. Matsuoka to send him to a hospital or tell him to leave his office immediately, Maybe even laugh at what he was just told.

Yet, none of that happened. Instead, the Doctor finished writing everything that Akio told him, taking additional notes in the process. Next, he looked right at Akio and said,"There's no need to feel embarrassed about anything you just told me. In here to help and hopefully find out why these things are happening to you."

"Thank you," Akio said sincerely. Maybe this man was actually going to help him, or at least try to. Not like those teachers at his school, people whose job was to supposedly help students when they need it the most.

"Now, Akio, I'm still trying to figure out why this is happening to you. For that, I'll need to ask your Mom here a few questions. I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't mind. I'll wait outside," Akio replied as he stood up and went towards the door. Though he was starting to trust the Doctor a little more, that didn't mean that he wanted to stay there. He felt uncomfortable talking about what was going on.

As soon as Akio left, Dr. Matsuoka directed his attention towards Minori, ready to once again take notes. As for Minori, she was confused on as to why he had asked her son to step outside for a few moments.

"Dr. Matsuoka, we're here to get help for Akio. Why'd you ask him to leave us alone for a little while," Minori asked while crossing her arms together.

"The reason why is because Akio is young and I'm assuming that he doesn't know. Whenever people have very specific nightmares similar to what Akio had, that's usually based on a traumatic memory that has covered to said individual. Seeing how Akio didn't mention remembering anything, I'm assuming he doesn't know. Of course, I could be wrong and these are just random dreams."

"I-I see. You sure are smart and observant, Doctor," Minori replied nervously.

"Ms. Akiyama, please understand that, while my job is to help people, I also respect privacy. I figured this isn't something you'd want Akio to know, so that's why I asked him to leave us. Don't worry, you don't have to explain yourself if you don't want to."

"Alright, thanks," Minori replied, glancing towards the side. Neither said anything for a few minutes, an awkward silence filing up the room. Dr. Matsuoka was about to stand up and ask Akio to come back until Minori stopped him. "Yeah, something did happen. I'd rather not go into too many details, but it involved my sister. Akio was her son, but then everything went south. Akio was born prematurely, causing him to have multiple health issues. That's why he has to take different types of medication everyday. My sister died and I took in Akio. What exactly happened, even I have trouble believing that it happened."

"O-Oh. I'm sorry for your loss," Dr. Matsuoka said, shocked. That would help explain as to why Akio had nightmares and saw things. It was all due to whatever happened back when Akio was still with his birth mother and health issues. Stress from bullying could also have affected Akio. "Where did your sister use to live?"

"It was an old place. Silent Hill if I remember correctly. Don't know why she moved there. I've heard lots of concerning rumours about that place. Things like people disappearing, people dying from unexplainable circumstances."

"Do you know where it's at?"

Minori thought about it for a few moments. Yet, she couldn't remember where Silent Hill was. Actually, she couldn't even remember what the place looked like. Here she was, explaining a little of what happened to Akio and her sister, yet she couldn't remember a single thing about the town, other than its name. "No, I can't. I don't even remember what the town looks like."

"Strange. Very well, I think I got enough information anyways. I'll just get Akio and then I can explain on what I might have figured out about Akio's current situation."

* * *

><p>It was around 9 pm when Akio and Minori returned back to their home. Dr. Matsuoka had explained how he figured that it was mainly due to whatever happened to Akio as a baby to caused him to have these nightmares. He still didn't have a solid explanation on as to why he continued to see strange things. The Doctor was mostly concerned on how Akio was being treated in school by his peers. All that bullying was going to have a very negative affect on Akio in the long run if they didn't take action. Dr. Matsuoka had also asked that they cone back so that he can continue to check on Akio.<p>

After all that time, Akio was tired and just wanted to rest. The only thing that mattered to him right now was to get some sleep. He hadn't slept well since all this nonsense had started.

Getting out of the car, Akio stifled a yawn with his hand, slowly making his way to the door. Once his Mom opened up the door, Akio started to make his way upstairs to his room until he was stopped by Minori.

"Where do you think you're going Akio? You haven't eaten all day," she said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm tired Mom. I don't feel hungry anyways."

"At least eat something small. I don't want you getting sick for not eating right."

"Mom, please. I haven't slept well the past few days. I'll eat tomorrow morning. Please," Akio muttered as he yawned once more.

Letting out a sigh, Minori finally relented, seeing Akio quickly make his way upstairs towards his room. She was worried for him. He meant everything to her and didn't want to seem him get hurt. She was trying her hardest to help him. Sadly, it felt like she was failing.

And she was.

Akio was lying down in bed, feeling anger as he thought about everything that happened that day. He was angry at his Sensei for not believing in him, choosing to instead send him home and forcing him to go see a doctor. He was angry at Hideo for all the torment he put him through. Most of all, he was angry at Minori, his so-called Mother. Though he had left when Dr. Matsuoka asked him to, he still heard in on their conversation. He was beyond shocked in finding out that his real Mother was dead and he was left in the care of her sister. Why didn't she tell him this earlier? He had a right to know. Yet, here he was with Minori keeping secrets from him.

With an angry sigh, Akio tossed around before finally drifting off to sleep. On the bright side, nothing bad happened to him this time.

* * *

><p>It was a few weeks after the first meeting with Dr. Matsuoka. Akio woukd go see him every other day, excluding the weekends. It turned out that the Doctor was very helpful. He not only helped Akio with the issues he was having, but he occasionally gave him advice as well. Akio found himself trusting Dr. Matsuoka more. The same couldn't be said about him and Minori. He didn't talk to her as much like he used to. He didn't trust her anymore and he didn't know if he could. Keeping something important like that a secret didn't settle well with him.<p>

Currently Akio was sitting at his desk with a bento out, chopsticks in hand. This was his third day back ever since the incident at school. Not much had changed, other than his homeroom teacher keeping a close eye on him. Apparently going to see a psychiatrist immediately put you on the danger list.

_'On the bright side, the teachers are finally paying attention to me. Now I don't have to worry so much about Hideo and the others picking on me.'_

Akio let out a small sigh as he continued to eat, reading a book at the same time. It was one of his favorites, noticeable creases along the spine of the book showing how often it was read. The book meant a lot to him, being a gift from Irina early on in their friendship. He still remembers how Irina would always ask him to read to her.

As he continued to eat and read peacefully, Akio failed to notice Hideo walk into the room, the familiar sneer on his face, two of his cronies following him. They had been waiting for their teacher to walk in order for them to do what they planned to do.

"Hey guys, you ready for this," Hideo asked his friends as he walked up to the oblivious Akio. Signaling to one of his two friends to lock the door, he pulled up a chair next Akio, startling him. "Hey Akio. It's been a while since you've been to school. Why's that?"

Setting down his chopsticks, Akio continued to read, hoping that they would just leave him alone if he didn't respond.

Seeing that Akio wasn't going to talk anytime soon, he let out a small chuckle. It amused him seeing someone like Akio be terrified of him. His Dad had always told him that people lower than you should have to follow you no matter what. Akio was doing the opposite by choosing to not answer him.

"So, I heard that you're a little sick in the head, having to go to a Doctor and all that. I'm surprised they let you back in school. I mean, I don't feel safe being around a crazy person like you. They should've just sent you to an asylum to be around others like you. That way, you can just rot there and be forgotten. I'd feel so much safer that way, don't you agree?"

Still, no response. Hideo was no getting irritated at Akio's lack of response. Here he was, trying his hardest to get him to respond to what he was doing to him. It was no fun if they just ignored him. Hideo didn't like being ignored. Standing up suddenly, the chair he was in getting falling backwards, he tossed Akio's bento to the floor, food talking everywhere on the white tiles.

"Dammit! Why don't you say something you little shit," Hideo practically shouted into Akio's ear. All Akio did was flinch, still ignoring him.

_'Please, just leave me alone. I've done nothing to deserve this. Why?'_

Now furious, Hideo did the only other thing he could think of if someone didn't listen to him. Resort to physical harm. Using his superior strength, Hideo yanked Akio's book out of his hands and shoved him to the ground, cackling in the process.

"Hey! Give me my book back!" Akio quickly stood up, ready to linger towards Hideo in order to get his book back. Unfortunately, he two cronies held him back, twisting his arms in a painful way so that he wouldn't struggle as much.

"Haha! Now you give me your attention! It's too late now! I tried being nice to you, but you wouldn't listen," Hideo mocked, holding the book in his hands.

"Please, just give me my book back! It means a lot to me," Akio pleaded, struggling in vain to break free from the hold Hideo's friends had on him.

"Alright. I'll consider it. Just tell me why. Why is it so important to you?"

"My friend gave it to me as a gift! We would always read it together"

Hideo just started to laugh. "You must think I'm stupid or something. There's no way you have a friend. If you did, where are they now, hmm?"

"She moved away! Please, I'm sorry! Just give me my book back!"

Hideo was still chuckling at him. It was obvious to Akio that Hideo didn't seem to believe him. After a few more seconds of Hideo laughing, He finally quieted down. He then looked at Akio seriously, holding the book in both of his hands. "Now, I don't like people that lie to me Akio. Still, I'll be nice and give you your book back. Here."

All Akio do was watch in shock, the sound of sonething ripping filling up the classroom. He watched helplessly as Hideo ripped up the book, tearing pages out and tossing then at Akio. Once he was done, he threw the cover at Akio, his cronies letting him go, laughing the entire time. Akio just stared at the ripped up book on the floor in silence, arms by his side.

"Next time, answer me and don't lie to me. Let this be a lesson to you," Hideo said with a sneer as he started to walk towards the door, hoping to leave before the teacher returned. As he was walking towards the door, He felt someone's running towards him. Turning around, he felt a sharp pain in his jaw, falling to the ground as Akio punched him.

"You bastard! What did I ever do to you," Akio screamed as he went to where Hideo lay, lifting him up slightly by his shirt and punching him the the face relentlessly.

Hideo's friends, momentarily startled, quickly went to get Akio off of their leader. "Hey, go get Sensei! Hurry," the taller of the two said. With a small nod, the smaller of the two ran out of the classroom. Hideo was still laying down on the floor, blood seeping from his nose, which was bent at an awkward angle that made the bulky cringe as he held back Akio.

"Let me go!"

"Dammit, calm down!" The tall bully struggled to restrain Akio, receiving multiple kicks to his legs. Suddenly, he felt a more than heard a rather loud snap. "AAHHH!"

Akio had managed to break one of his knees, the leg now bending backwards. As he got free, Akio looked back at the wailing kid, who was clutching his useless leg, tears and snot streaming form his face. It disgusted him.

"Shut up!" With as much force as his weaker body can allow, he kicked the downed bully across the face, knocking him unconscious. Blood started to flow out of the corner of his mouth, a tooth near by.

Taking in a deep breath, Akio looked around at the disarray he had caused. He just now realized how much blood there was, the majority staining his pants and his arms. Letting out a shaky breath, Akio went over to Hideo, who was still groggy fron the beating had recieved.

"Hey, I don't know what possessed you to treat me like this. I'm rather curious as to why. Why'd you pick on me," Akio asked, leaning over Hideo. All he recieved was a cough, blood and spittle landing on his face. Letting out a sigh, Akio wiped it off with the sleeve of his once white shirt. "I see. Well, there's only one way for you to pay back for everything you put me through. I've had enough you know," Akio said coldly.

As for Hideo, still dazed, could only look on in pure terror.

_'What's going on? This wasn't supposed to happen! What happened to Akio!? He's not like himself anymore!? Somebody please help!?'_

Hideo could only watch as Akio gave him a sinister smile, as he wrapped his blood-stained hands around Hideo's neck, applying pressure on his windpipe, eyes widening at what was about to happen.

"Well Hideo, I guess this is goodbye. I guess having everything I don't have will do you no good once you're dead. You should know people get tired of always getting picked on. It's too late now," Akio said happily, still strangling Hideo. With this, he'll take care of his problem at school. Dr. Matsuoka did say that once he dealt with the things that stressed him out, he'd feel much better. Something along those lines.

Hideo could onky squirm around, trying to get Akio off of him. Sadly, the broken nose and multiple punches to the face had reakky disoriented and weakened him. As he struggled his vision slowly started to fade away, his attempts to escape growing weaker and weaker with every passing second. A few more seconds later and Hideo could feel his body start to shut down, losing the feeling throughout his body.

As he was about to lose consciousness, Hideo saw the craziest thing standing behind Akio. He couldn't make out fully what it was, but it was definitely a person. At least, he thinks. The way those empty white eyes pierced his soul, along with the neck crooked at an angle, pure white bone piercing the flesh, and black veins covering their face really unnerved him. That was what he last saw in his oxygen deprived state of, he passed out, the strange figure standing behind Akio getting closer to him.

* * *

><p>Akio was in his room, still confused on how he got there or what had happened. The last thing he remembers was being at school during lunch time. Then Hideo had shown up with two of his friends and destroyed his book, which was a present from Irina. After that, he couldn't recall anything else until right now. It had scared him seeing that he was covered in blood. What had he done?<p>

_'What happened?'_

Standing up, Akio quietly walked out of his room, noticing that it was currently 9:23 pm. Though he didn't trust the person he calls his Mom, she would be the best person to ask on what happened today. First he went to check her room, which was across his. Nothing.

_'Maybe she's downstairs. I should hurry.'_

Making his way down the stairs, he heard a gruff voice and his Mom's having some sort of conversation.

"Alright Ms. Akiyama, we'll be back tomorrow."

"Yes Officer."

"You're lucky that Hideo Oshiro survived. Things like this don't happen often, so we have a different procedures to deal with all this."

As Akio listened in in the conversation, he noticed them getting closer. Acting fast, Akio went up the stairs, using the darkness to keep himself hidden. He soon saw a police officer and his Mom walk to the front door.

"Expect us to return before noon tomorrow."

"Alright. Goodbye," Minori muttered sadly, watching the cop leave. With a sigh, she closed the door, leaning on it for support. "Why? What went so wrong!? Akio was perfectly fine not too long ago!? Now he sees things and tried to kill someone!? Why!?"

Akio watched as he saw his Mom break down in tears. He knew it was his fault and he immediately felt guilty. However, the guilt quickly left, leaving a feeling of nothingness.

_'Me almost kill someone? I see. Maybe I really am crazy.'_

Deciding it was bettet not to talk to his Mom at that moment, Akio went back to his room, closing the door behind him. He collapsed on his bed, feeling tired.

_'And to think, that a few hours from now it'll be my birthday.'_

Akio thought sadly as he looked at the clock on his nightstand before drifting off to sleep.

It was around 11:59 when the strange apparition that's been haunting Akio for the past couple of weeks, standing at the foot of his bed, watching him. Soon, the clock changed to 12:00.

**"...Burn."**

* * *

><p>Akio woke up with a start, looking around the room in a panic. Strangely enough, he couldn't see anything at all. He didn't know why, but he felt a huge amount of fear and didn't know why.<p>

_'Why am I so scared? What's wrong with me?'_

Getting out of bed, Akio flinched when his feet made contact not with the normal carpet, but something that felt ice cold and smooth.

"What the hell?"

Akio looked to the floor, trying to find out what he was seeing, but couldn't. The darkness that surrounded was so thick that he couldn't even see this legs when he's standing.

"I must just be having a nightmare. That's all. Maybe if I go back to bed, nothing bad will happen."

Akio tried to sit down on his bed, which was supposed to be right behind him. Instead, he just landed on the floor with a dull thud. His bed had disappeared. What's worse is that he landed in some weird liquid that was burning hot.

"Ow!"

Akio yelled as he quickly stood back up, trying to get rid of the strange liquid he landed in. Once he got rid of most of it, Akio started to walk around his room. Feeling along the walls, he was disturbed in finding out that the walls were now metallic, jagged pieces of metal jutting out of the wall in random places. As for the window that used to be on one of the walls, it had been replaced by a large, rusty, industrial fan that made a loud screeching noise constantly as it spun slowly.

Noticing nothing else of interest, Akio slowly made his way out of his room, almost tripping on something on the floor that he failed to notice.

"What's this? A flashlight," Akio questioned, picking it up. Shaking it lightly, he turned it on, surprised in seeing that it still worked, the dim light doing little to pierce the everlasting darkness. "At least it's something."

Using the flashlight to illuminate his surroundings, he was startled in seeing that all the walls were now made of metal, rust covering every inch of them. Some of the walls also had a thick layer of ice coating them. Taking in a deep breath, Akio quickly looked around, noticing that it felt oddly familiar.

"Isn't this similar to the layout of my house," questioned Akio out loud as he continued to look, using the flashlight to help him see where he was going.

It was. That meant the door in front of him must be his Mom's room. Walking towards the door, he tried to open it to no success. "Dammit! What now?"

Turning the flashlight to illuminate the rest of the hallway, Akio was disappointed in seeing that it onky managed to illuminate a few feet in front of him.

_'Maybe I'll manage to find something of use downstairs.'_

As soon as Akio thought that, he heard a loud screeching noise coming from the direction of the stairs, echoing throughout the metal walls. Akio let out a small whimper. He didn't want to go downstairs, yet that seemed to be his only option. Taking a few, large breaths to calm his nervous, Akio walked down the stairs, noticing that they seemed to be similar to those used as for an emergency.

He continued walking down the stairs, the flashlight getting dimmer and dimmer. He continued to walk down the stairs, the only noise being the sound of him walking. That was the only thing he could hear, along with the loud screeching noise that seemed to be getting louder and louder now.

Yet, the stairs never seemed to end as Akio continued to walk. After the first few minutes he started to notice some changes. First, pictures started to appear on the walls. At first, they seemed normal, until Akio looked closely. It was a picture of some family, the one he's seen his nightmare. They were smiling happily in the black and white photo.

After the first couple of minutes that they appeared, the photos changed into something more sinister. The family seemed to have their faces become horribly distorted into an unrecognizable mess, their bodies covered in various fatal and graphic wounds.

Soon, the photos changed to those of him and his Mom. Again, they started of normal before changing as Akio made his journey down the never-ending stairs. Soon, the pictures changed into showing his Mom bleed out from a deep cut slit across her neck, a smile on her face, eyes white. As for Akio himself, his face was always scratched out, the words "NO NO NO NO" etched around him.

Akio could onky look away in fear and disgust. The screening noise continued to get louder and louder. He now also started to hear what sounded like chanting.

As the pictures continued to appear, he felt the temperature drop drastically, causing him to shiver violently. Unfortunately, it continued to drop as he continued. Akio also felt like various people were watching him. Every time he looked around though, he would spot no one. Letting out a sob, Akio continued down the stairs.

After a while, the flashlight died, plunging Akio once more into darkness. Letting out a gasp in shock, he tried to turn it back on but it didn't work. Feeling utterly hopeless, Akio continued to walk down the stairs, hugging himself for both comfort and warmth. On the bright side, he wouldn't have to see those disturbing images again. Sadly, not being able to see let him to rely on his hearing more.

The screeching noise was louder than ever. In fact, it seemed to be directly behind Akio. Scared for his life, Akio started to run down the stairs. He didn't know where the noise was coming from, all he knew is that it was close and whoever was causing it was behind him. The temperature was now unbearable, his muscles freezing up as he continued to run.

**"BURN!"**

Startled by the loud chanting of that word, Akio lost as his balance and fell down the stairs. When he stopped, all Akio could feel was pain. Something had impaled itself through his spine and ribcage.

"Gahhh!" All Akio could do was yell out in pain, red slush coming out of his wounds. The temperature had started to freeze his blood. How he was alive, he didn't know.

**"BURN! BURN! BURN THE DEVIL SPAWN! BURN!"**

Akio looked around, still in pain, trying to see where the chanting was coming from. The landing had left him immobile, so he couldn't look around. The screeching noise had stopped as well. Yet, Akio could feel someone, standing above him.

"H-Help," Akio muttered weakly.

"Do not fret, for you shall soon atone for your sin of being born. You shall be cleansed! It is the only way!" Akio then felt the person leave him, feeling confused once again. The screeching noise continued again and Akio felt himself start to get dragged away.

"N-No, please help. H-Help," he muttered once more.

Akio was dragged to where the chanting was coming from, a smell of burning flesh permeating the air. He couldn't struggle as he heard the chanting get louder, everyone staring at him. He couldn't make out their faces.

**"BURN! BURN TO ATONE FOR YOUR SINS!"**

The confused Akio was then lifted up momentarily before he was tossed in to a smoldering pile of burning bodies. Feeling the flames all over his body, burning the flesh, muscle, and tissue off, leaving behind onky bone, Akio could only scream out in pain. It was all he felt. It was all he could do.

* * *

><p>Minori was sleeping as best as she could, exhausted from today's events. It seemed that things only continued to get worse. And they would continue for some time.<p>

What had woken up Minori was the smell of something burning. Getting up, Minori quickly made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen, yawning. She didn't know how something could be burning when she didn't cook that day. What she saw made her scream.

"Akio! What are you doing!?"

Standing there in the kitchen, a distant look in his dull, red eyes was Akio, cuts all over his body. He currently had the stove on and had his arms on the flame, burning them. The skin had been burned off completely in some places, the smell and sight making Minori feel nauseous.

"...I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! So now, apart from hallucinations, Akio is now starting to lose control of himself. As for the dream part, mentally, Akio was in a small part of his version of Silent Hill. Hopefully the descriptions of it were good and provided some symbolism. They do mean something.<strong>

**Also, we learn a little more of Akio's past, so that's always fun. We'll learn more as we go on.**

**Harem: **Irina, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Grayfia, Asia, Sona, Tsubaki, Kuroka, Ophis, Gabriel, Serafall, Griselda, Le Fay, Elmenhilde, Seekvaira

**Feel free to leave any sort of suggestion or comment on what I'm doing right/wrong. See you next time!**


	4. The Hospital

**Hello! Sorry for the very late update, but I've been very busy with work and school (damn essays). I do plan on trying to at least write out chapters over time instead of all at once in order to put out chapters faster. I just tend to keep on writing without pause until all I had planned is typed up, or until I'm tired.**

**Lovedash**** - Thanks for the support!**

**TheLastNanaya**** - Akio sure isn't the luckiest. As of right now, I don't think I'll add x-over characters. It could change, but that's what I'm thinking. I will add some other members from Sona's Peerage. Also, I already had plans to add genderbent characters, namely a female Vali, just forgot to add them to the harem list. So, yes, the genderbent characters you suggested will also be added.**

**withdranwnmadness000**** - Haha! Yeah, both my OC's have had pretty crappy childhoods that seem to permanently haunt them in some way. Also, Dr. Matsuoka will be helpful, though it won't end terribly like in Fixtures. As for meeting Irina, that will be a pretty big get together, which unfortunately will take some time to get there.**

**WeeDevil**** - Thanks and glad you like who's in the harem!**

**Guest**** - No, Akio won't kill Vali and Sirzechs. Unlike my other OC, Viktor, Akio is going to be more calm and chill, yet more mental if that makes sense.**

**Darkhero252**** - Glad your enjoying the story and idea of it! It is rather different and I hope to make it good!**

**Also, thanks to makoto x chelia for letting me use their version of a female Issei. Great stories by the way! By the way, there will be several time skips. Let's start!**

**"Demonic Talking"**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but OC's**

* * *

><p><em>*beep*<em>

_*beep*_

**"...Wake up..."**

_*beep*_

_*beep*_

**"...You need...to wake...up..."**

_*beep*_

_*beep*_

**"Wake up!"**

With a startled gasp, Akio slowly opened his eyes, still feeling groggy. All he could recall was a mob of people, fire, and someone telling him to wake up. Letting his eyes adjust to the bright light that greeted him when waking up, he looked around his surroundings. All his saw was white. White walls, white floor, white furniture. It was so much that his pale skin made him sort of blend into his surroundings, his raven-black hair and dull red eyes being the only thing standing out.

_*beep*_

_*beep*_

Still looking around, he first tried looking for the source of the incessant beeping noise, which was starting to get on his nerves. It wasn't that hard to find, seeing as how it was originating right next to him. It was a heart beat monitor, displaying his normal heart beat. Slightly perplexed on why a heart beat monitor was right next to him upon waking, Akio looked down at his body.

Wires and bandages. All Akio could see were numerous wires filled with various fluids, each a different color, connected to his immovable arms that were heavily covered in bandages. The rest of him seem to be fined, though he was dressed in some sort of hospital gown.

_'W-Why am I in the hospital? Wasn't I asleep? All I remember was that weird dream - no, nightmare - that I had. So why am I here?'_

Starting to feel a sense of panic and fear, Akio tried to sit up on the bed he was on, only to cry out in pain, his arms throbbing.

_'Dammit! I can't move my arms! Wait...I can't even feel them, as if nothing was there.'_

The heart beat monitor starting to beep rapidly, Akio stubbornly tried forcing his arms to move, trying to get a sense of feeling back into them. Still, nothing worked. As he was trying to move his arms, he heard the sound of a door opening, followed by the sound of footsteps headed towards him.

"Oh, it looks like you're finally awake! You've been out for quite some time now, you know? Had your mom worried," a middle-aged woman dressed in a regular nurse outfit. She had light blond hair and light blue eyes, a caring smile on her face as she held a clipboard and pen in one hand, looking like a foreigner with some type of European accent, looking at Akio. "By the looks of it, you just woke up. It's pretty early, around four in the morning in case you were wondering. So, how do you feel?"

Akio stared at the nurse, opening his mouth to say something, anything. Yet, he couldn't say anything, finding his throat to be extremely dry, c up coughing.

"How silly of me," the nurse said, setting the clipboard on a nearby counter and leaving to get Akio something to drink. "I should've realized you'd be dehydrated after being unconscious for almost two weeks. I'll be right back."

Left alone to his thoughts temporarily, Akio sat in shock at what the nurse had just said. Two weeks of being unconscious. What had happened? How'd he go from being asleep at his house to waking up after two weeks in a hospital bed, both arms completely useless.

_'I-I can't believe it. Why? Why me? Why does all this crap have to happen to me? First at school, then my dreams, and now I'm apparently losing my sense of awareness.' _Akio took a quick glance at his arms. _'Probably even my arms.'_

"Alright, I'm back. Here you go. A nice cup of refreshing water should help," the blond nurse said as she returned, a plastic cup of water in hand. Moving towards Akio, she proceeded to give him water. "It may seem strange to you, but you can't use your arms."

Hastily drinking the refreshing water, some of it spilling down his chin, Akio started to cough, the nurse patting him on the back.

"There, not so fast. We don't want you to drown by drinking water. Now, how are you feeling?"

Taking a few steady breaths, feeling better already, Akio started to question her. "...I-I don't know. W-What...happened?"

"You don't remember, do you?", the nurse asked, the tone of her voice laced with concern and sympathy for the poor boy. "Though it wasn't exactly clear in the report that I received, it seems that you suffered major burns along the entirety of both arms. In fact, based on how long your arms were burnt for and the intensity of the flames, you received both Third and Fourth Degree Burns. The doctors have had to remove dead tissue and replace some of the burnt skin with healthy skin. As for you being able to use your arms, we're not sure if you'll be able to. The fire destroyed some of the muscle, tendons, and ligaments, along with several nerves. I...I'm sorry," the nurse said, voice getting quieter towards the end.

Akio was still trying to comprehend what the nurse had just told him. Not being able to use his arms anymore. Why him? As he continued to ponder his current predicament, Akio recalled his dream of being burnt alive. Wasn't it just a dream? At least, he thought. With everything that has happened to him, he couldn't tell what was real and what was just a hallucination anymore. What he did know was 100% real and true was what the nurse had just said. No longer being able to use his arms at such a young age. He did the only thing that made sense to him.

Cry.

"Shh, it'll be alright. We'll do whatever we can do help," the nurse muttered, holding Akio in her arms and hugging him in a comforting manner. "Hey, it isn't absolute. Besides, your healing at a tremendous rate! You'll be healthy soon."

"...H-How?", Akio questioned, his sobbing starting to die down.

"What do you mean?"

"H-How did...I get these...burns?"

The nurse looked away, not wanting to let him know. By the way he was acting, he didn't have any sort of recollection on what had occurred that night. That and the earlier conflict he had at school were the reasons he was at this new hospital. This...'special'...hospital. Akio was still very young and he was already in a place like this. She could only imagine what this would do to him.

"P-Please..."

"I guess, if you really want to know," she said, letting go of him. Taking a few shaky breaths, she looked Akio straight in the eye. "From the statement given by your Mother and the evidence found at your house, it was all self inflicted, lasting quite some time. There were also various cuts located in different parts on your body, though how you got them is unknown. We just assumed that, considering the circumstances, it was also self inflicted. That and the trouble you've gotten into at school, along with several reports, is why you're here."

"T-That doesn't make any sense," Akio replied simply, still confused, his voice getting a little stronger. "A-And where exactly am I?"

"Well, you are currently in a newly built psychiatric hospital."

Akio stared at her in shock, mouth hanging slightly open. _'A mental hospital? But I'm fine. I'm fine! Sure, I've had abnormal dreams and sometimes I either forget what just happened or I see something, but that doesn't mean they should put me here to study me. I'm perfectly fine!' _Akio tried to reassure himself, thinking that he shouldn't be here. He was still a kid for crying out loud! "W-Where's my Mom!? I-I need to talk to her."

"Look, please calm down and we can talk about this."

"N-No! I'm perfectly sane! There's no reason for me to be here, so just bring my Mom!"

"Please be reasonable. You're he-"

"NO!" Akio tired to get up, only for the nurse to try and force him back on his bed. "LET GO! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" He tried to fight back and escape her hold, though it was difficult without the use of his arms.

"Guards!", the nurse yelled, two guardsmen quickly walking in the room and strapping the still fighting Akio to the bed, securing his limbs, minus his limp arms. As for the nurse, she pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid and injected it into Akio.

"No! Let me go!", Akio said, his raspy voice getting weaker. Soon, all he was muttering was 'no' over and over again, starting to slip into unconsciousness.

Once he was knocked out, the guards left, leaving the nurse alone to her own thoughts. _'How did it come to this? All I had to do was change this kid's bandages and it turns out he's awake. Damn. I've already been here for far too long. Might as well change his bandages now.'_

The nurse grabbed some fresh bandages and gauze to cover up both of Akio's arms. Setting them nearby, she grabbed one arm and ever so slowly started to unwrap the bandages, taking great care to not further mess up the delicate skin. Once she got the bandages off, she had to momentarily look away in disgust, trying not to vomit up her measly breakfast, if you could call it breakfast at 4 in the morning.

Akio's arm was completely black, some areas actually a white color. Parts of his arm were a light color, the new skin used to replace the badly damaged portions. As for the burnt skin, It was hard and rough to the touch, each finger stiff and unmoving. Other parts of the arm that still had to be replaced we're starting to get infected, yellow colored pus leaking out. The odor was what got to the nurse. The stench of burnt and decaying skin, muscle, and tissue was unbearable.

Seeing the state of Akio's arm made her feel pity for him. Subconsciously, she had actually hoped he hadn't survived his burns. That would save him from experiencing what happens in a mental hospital and the way people treat the patients that are allowed to leave, how they were treated as psychos by others. Especially for someone as young as him, life wouldn't treat him fairly. Of course, life had stopped being fair to Akio a long time ago, not that the nurse knew.

Grabbing the fresh set of bandages, she carefully wrapped up Akio's arm before proceeding on to the next arm.

* * *

><p>It had been over a month since the whole ordeal with the nurse. Though he didn't talk to her ever again, he saw her around, sometimes. He never did learn her name, not that he cared. She never learned his, so why should he know hers? In fact, he quickly learned how isolated the patients were from everyone and everything. Even the staff ignored them, always a different person to attend to them.<p>

During his short time there, Akio was moved to a different room, his personal living quarters. Instead of the white color of the hospital room, this room was a dull gray color, a lone cot in one corner of the small room. There was a lone window, but it was rather small and covered with metal bars. Still, Akio made due with the depressing room he was given. All he did in his room was sleep, look out the window, or just sit and think. Occasionally, he'd try to move his arms, only to end up failing each and every time.

Looking out the window was the joy of his life in that month at the hospital. Each time he'd look out the window, something interesting would be happening. Sure, each time it was strange and didn't make any sort of logical sense, but when you're trapped in a room all day with the only sort of human contact lasting for six minutes, anything will be entertaining. It seemed as if the place meant to help people with mental disorders only seemed to make things worse.

Anyways, Akio would always do the same thing. He would sit at his bed, thinking about his latest dream/nightmare that plagued his sleep or think about his social life, noticing how everyone seemed to mistreat him in some way. Everyone but Minori, Dr. Matsuoka, and Irina. Especially Irina. How he missed seeing his only friend, reading her letters. He wondered if she still remembered him or if she knew what happened to him.

While he's thinking, Akio would then hear some strange whispering which seemed to get louder but more distorted the closer he got to the window. There was only one thing he could make sense on what they were saying:

**"The Gate to the True Dimension...home...escape...judge those below"**

What any of that meant, Akio didn't know. It was just bits and pieces of the entire message, but it was all he could understand.

Once the whispering started, Akio would go to the window and look out. At first, it would be completely dark and foggy. Once a certain amount of time passed, Akio would be able to make out what was being shown. Each time it was different. Once, it was just a carnival with people having fun, another just a dark hallway with the floor tiles ripped up and the walls peeling and rusting. The strangest thing he saw was a group of people surrounding a home, chanting with blood-curdling screams coming from inside. It reminded him so much of the dreams he's had, yet he for some peculiar reason started to relate to them.

As the days passed, he continued to look out the window, entranced by whatever the window chose to show him next.

* * *

><p>It had now been several months and still Akio was in the hospital. Still, no one had come to see him. Nothing. At least Akio was used to being ignored and spending countless amounts of time by himself. Somethings did happen however.<p>

It seemed someone saw Akio spending lots of time looking out the window, for they soon started to question and study him. Each time they asked, Akio told them the truth on how something was telling him to look out and he would always see something different, describing what he saw in great detail.

They didn't deem that to be healthy. A few days later, Akio was moved to another room, this one smaller and duller than the last room. The main difference was the absence of a window.

Yet, the voices still called out to him, seeming to beckon him. Finding another alternative, Akio proceeded to scratch on the walls of his small confinement area. What he would scratch on the walls were either words that he could decipher from what the voices were saying or pictures. They were the strangest of pictures that made no sense. Some examples were of a house, another of a fridge, one of a chandelier, and even one of a stick. Anyone that saw them had no clue what they meant. To Akio, however, it held significant meaning and value to him, though he would never say why, opting to stay quiet.

As to how he was able to draw them, over time, along with several surgeries where some were ethnically questionable, he was able to get some sort of feeling and movement back into his arms. Though minor, it was enough to allow him to use his fingernails to scratch those drawings on the walls.

During this time, even the nightmares and voices couldn't bring Akio's mood down. For the first time in a while, which Akio couldn't figure out how or why, he was content. Even the visits and questioning from the staff didn't bother him.

* * *

><p>Several years. How much, Akio didn't know any more, having lost track a long time ago. That was how much time had passed since they had once again moved Akio. At this point, Akio was angry that they continued to move him from room to room, so the next time they tried to move him, he fought back.<p>

That fight caused him to now wear a straitjacket, hoping to not only prevent another physical outburst but also stop him from making his creepy drawings. They also completely cut off any sort of human contact. Akio could only laugh, for he didn't care about the six minute visits from the staff he received everyday. In fact, he didn't even need human contact. That's what he would keep thinking to himself continuously.

After some time in wearing the straitjacket, Akio was deemed being trusted with human contact, though this was more designed to help him. They decided to educate him, as if he was still in school, and had a doctor visit him in the form of Dr. Matsuoka.

Talking with someone he knew, even if it was only for a short while, did wonders. It seemed to snap Akio out of his strange attitude with his nightmares and hallucinations, bringing him back to reason. He confided everything that had happened to him the last couple of years to Dr. Matsuoka, trusting him completely to not be judgmental and actually help unlike the others that tried to.

Dr. Matsuoka did. He did try to understand Akio and tried his damned hardest to make sure Akio got better, both physically and mentally. It seemed to be working, because Akio had seemed to get less and less nightmares and hallucinations of those strange places.

There was one thing that stood out however. Dr. Matsuoka had realized, after hearing the things that Akio saw, that he would usually mention some place called Silent Hill, the same place that Akio's Mom, Minori, said Akio and his biological family are from.

This lead to Dr. Matsuoka doing some research on the place and see if it would be able to aid Akio in any way. As for Akio, at what the age of 15, was currently trying to sleep, arms still wrapped up in bandages.

* * *

><p><em>Loud plops could be heard as it started to rain outside, the rainwater hitting the windows of the dark house, lightning in the sky the only source of light. The house was messy, trash and broken furniture strewn everywhere, writing covering portions of the walls.<em>

_The only noise that of a soft whimper, someone crying from the bathroom of the house, having just witnessed their husband kill their 11 year old daughter by ripping he lower jaw off, the body dropping unceremoniously to the ground in a crumpled up heap. As for the man, he stood over the dead body, the ripped off jaw in hand, blood dripping from his hand and onto a large, dark puddle of blood. Aftr a few seconds, the man picked up a knife from the floor and turned around, facing the door to the bathroom._

_Letting out a gasp from the small opening of the door, having seen everything, she quickly closes the door, stepping backwards and clutching a bloody arm to her chest, sobbing. Save for a flashlight that she was holding in her other hand, she was defenseless._

_'Please, just leave you fucking monster!'_

_As she stood there, trembling in fear, she heard the heavy footsteps of her husband getting closer to the bathroom door. Soon they stopped and it was quiet._

_'Please, no! Just leave!'_

_The quietness was broken by the loud noise of a fist banging on the door as the husband tried to get into the bathroom._

_"Open...the door."_

_"NO! I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM TOO!"_

_She was now sobbing out loud, tears streaming down her face as she held the flashlight in hand, hand shaking sporadically._

_"...He must be sacrificed for the greater good. Open the damn door!"_

_"FUCK YOU!"_

_With that, the man used his entire force to kick the door open. Expecting this, the wife lunged towards him, hoping to catch him off guard. Raising her flashlight up, she managed to land a hit on his forehead, knocking him down. Once he was down, she jumped over his fallen body, hoping to escape the house and get help._

_Sadly, that would not be._

_"NO!'_

_She fell to the floor, her husband having managed to grab her ankle as she tired to run._

_"...Like I said, for the greater good."_

_"NO! HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE!"_

_She continued to scream, flailing her limbs around in an attempt to escape. The man just sliced her leg tendons so she wouldn't be able to run away, the air being filled with her screams of anguish. Standing up, he dragged her back to the bathroom and turned her over so she was lying in her back._

_"...You'll forgive me. You know this must be done."_

_"N-No...p-please," she begged, crying._

_The man didn't listen, instead bringing his knife up, ready to pierce her pregnant belly._

_It was all for the greater good._

_Outside the small house was a small group of people that were starting to gather together, having heard the screaming long ago. Instead of helping, they were chanting, fully supportive of what was happening. It was necessary in order to prevent _it_. It was tradition, so it didn't bother them._

* * *

><p>Akio woke up with a start, sweating from the nightmare he just had. It seemed to be a continuation of the dream he had a while ago when he was younger. The more he thought about it, the more confused he got and the less it made any sense.<p>

Dreams don't continue one's that happened years ago. The way he saw it, it had either something to do with the hallucinations he had or, in some twisted way, was a memory he has.

Sighing, Akio decided to forget about it for the moment, until he talked to Dr. Matsuoka later that day. Maybe doing some sort of exercise would get his mind off what he just dreamt. Standing up, arms covered in bandages, Akio began to do some random exercises.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think?"<p>

Akio had just told Dr. Matsuoka what he had just dreamt not too long ago. They were currently in a large and spacious room with Windows that allowed a good amount of sunlight in. How Dr. Matsuoka managed to get the staff to allow them to use that room for their sessions, which started not too long ago, Akio didn't know. He was grateful for it however, as it allowed for a change in scenery.

"The way I see it, due to it continuing a past dream, or in this case nightmare, that you had in the past, I would say it's a memory and a gruesome one a that. In order to cope with it, you must've hid it in the back of your mind. That would explain your hallucinations and hearing of voices. That memory was so strong that it became to much for you."

"Really? Though that sounds great and all, how can it be a memory if I wasn't even in it. By the looks of it, I wasn't even born."

Dr. Matsuoka, instead of answering, pulled some papers out of a folder he had laying on the table they were sitting at. "Yes, that puzzles me as well. How can it be a memory if you're not there? Who knows?" As he speaks, he hands Akio one of the pieces of paper, which had information on the woman from the dream. "This is her, right?"

"Yeah, that's her. How do you have this?"

Dr. Matsuoka leaned back in his chair, letting out a sigh. "I assume that you already know that Minori isn't her Mom, rather her sister is, or was."

"Yeah, but wh-", Akio stopped as he realized what the doctor was saying. Looking once more over the info the doctor got on the woman, Akio found out that it was his biological Mother. He was having dreams of his Mother and, he would assume his sister, getting killed by his Father.

"Exactly. You're Father killed your family. There was news reports of that massacre. It seems that you survived however, seeing as how your Mom was still pregnant with you. All of this happened in the quiet town of Silent Hill years ago."

Akio remained silent, looking over the several pieces of appear in the envelope he received from the doctor. There was only one question on his mind, one that he doubted he'd get an answer to. "Why?"

"Good question. I don't know. That's for you to figure out."

"How am I supposed to find out if I'm stuck here getting treated like a psycho?"

"Well, it's obvious all of this has been on your mind the last couple of years. The way I see it, it'd be best to closure if you just go home. You're true home. Figure out happened. Maybe all this madness will stop afterwards."

"You think so?", Akio asked.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll help you," Dr. Matsuoka said with a determined look.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! So, the ending is probably crap due to me rushing it. I was tired and stuff.<strong>

**So this chapter is more meant to allow for time skips since it's just him at the hospital. As for the dram part, it was a continuation from chapter 2.**

**Harem: **Irina, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Grayfia, Sona, Tsubaki, Kuroka, Ophis, Gabriel, Serafall, Griselda, Le Fay, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Seekvaira, Kunou, Kiyome, Yumi (fem Yuuto), fem Gasper, fem Vali, Isane (fem Issei) Bennia, Momo, Ruruko, Tomoe

**Alright, next chapter will be going to Silent Hill so that Akio can figure out his past. It may last around 2 chapters or so, then it'll be the start of the actual DxD story. Also, it won't be the only time that any of the characters will go to Silent Hill.**

**Feel free to leave any sort of suggestion, etc. See you next time!**


End file.
